


Reddit thread about the winter soldier

by Flowergirl2201



Series: Outsider POV Marvel fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: In universe true crime, POV Outsider, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Social Media, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: A redditor post about the winter soldier.
Series: Outsider POV Marvel fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673785
Kudos: 14





	Reddit thread about the winter soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad.

R/True Crime   
On August 18th 1951 Mary Jackson   
woke up to the sound of gunshots she jumped out of bed and saw someone with a gun shooting her husband, she didn’t get a very good look at them. On January 19th 1967 something early similar happens to Josh Mooris same thing with Sarah Jonson on October 14th 1975 and for so many more people. There is a good amount of evidence linking these crimes and more together. For one thing no one gets a good look at the person and if have they never lived to tell the tell. A lot of people think that these cases are all linked to the mysterious figure known only as the Winter Solder. What do you think?  
|  
|  
|  
|  
sweetdreams2917  
I think that this is on the wrong subreddit. These cases aren’t officially linked and there is absolutely no reliable proof that the winter soldier even exists. Maybe you should put this on r/conspiracytheorys.


End file.
